Various materials for use in the manufacture of organic electroluminescent devices (hereinafter may be referred to as “light-emitting devices”) have been recently studied. Among such materials, a polymer compound comprising an aromatic amine residue as a constitutional unit is known as a material for use in the manufacture of stacked type light-emitting devices (Patent Documents 1 and 2).